1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to televisions with multiple interfaces, particularly to a television capable of displaying names of peripheral devices connected to the multiple interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Televisions commonly have multiple interfaces for connecting to peripheral devices. For example, an LCD television commonly includes a composite video broadcast signal (CVBS) interface, a digital visual interface (DVI), a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), a video graphics array (VGA) interface, a universal serial bus (USB) interface and a separate video (S-video) interface. The above interfaces are commonly mounted on the rear of the LCD television, and may simultaneously be connected to a DVD player, a DV player, a PS2® gaming machine and a Wii® gaming machine. The television can further include a COM interface, a line print terminal (LPT) interface, an IEEE 1394 interface, and so on.
After a user pushes a particular function button of a remote controller, the LCD television can normally display a menu containing logos of the multiple interfaces on a screen. When the user wants to interact with a desired peripheral device connected to the multiple interfaces, the user may operate the remote controller to activate the desired peripheral device by selecting the logo of one of the multiple interfaces that connects to the desired peripheral device. However, the user often forgets connection relationship between the peripheral devices and the multiple interfaces. Consequently, it is inconvenient to the user to ascertain the one of the multiple interfaces that connects to the desired peripheral device.
What is needed, therefore, is a television with multiple interfaces for showing names of the peripheral devices connected to the multiple interfaces.